Of Vaseline
by ekoy
Summary: The 101th uses of Vaseline... See how Asami uses it on his pet.


**Title: **Of Vaseline - Oneshot  
**Pairing: **Asami x Akihito  
**Fandom: **VF  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belongs to Ayano Yamane  
**Warning: ****Bad language… just a little bit. Oh, it's not beta-ed. Gomen…**  
**Rating: **18 +

* * *

"Vaseline™, petroleum jelly with a hundred and one uses. Use it on your chapped lips, cracked heels, dry elbows, to polish your leather shoes or even lubricating your creaking door."

"Hmmm… this Vaseline is worth a try. My lips are chapped so badly," Akihito thought.

Takaba Akihito had been on a field assignment for the past two weeks. He looked tired and pale from his hectic schedule. His lips - chapped, is as rough as sandpaper.

***_Akihito's apartment_***

"I'm ho---,"

Asami grabbed Akihito's hand roughly and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I miss you," Asami whispered into Akihito's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

"Let me go… you bastard," Akihito whispered in a stern manner.

Asami tighten his embrace. He started giving his lover's neck licks and little nips – not afraid of showing the tender side of him. He slowly kissed up Akihito's neck to his lips. When the boy did not respond, he pressed harder. Sucking and licking Akihito's lips until Akihito's common sense crumbled and started responding to the kiss. The soothing tongue kept on licking on Akihito's chapped lips - moisturizing and soothing it.

The bag that Akihito was holding a moment ago dropped to the floor. Asami had carried him to a nearby sofa and laid him on his back. He was showered with a rain of kisses as soon as his back touched the sofa. Asami proceeded to unzip Akihito's pants with his teeth. All Akihito could do was to watch his lover's erotic act of undressing him. As soon as his last article of clothing fell to the floor, Akihito felt Asami's large hands on his butt cheeks. Sensual fingers wandered to his secret hole, entering him slowly.

"Asami… Nngh! It's painful…"

Not wanting to hurt his lover, Asami looked around for a lubricant when he saw the pot of Vaseline lying on the floor. He quickly opened the cap with his nimble fingers and spread the oily substance on his fingers. The boy bit his lips to stifle a moan when his lover's fingers entered him languidly. Asami continued spreading Akihito slowly. It was torturing for Akihito.

"Ngh… no… no more," Akithito pleaded.

"What don't you want, my pet?" Asami smirked.

"Fin… gers… I don't… aah… your fingers," Asami started scissoring his fingers as Akihito moaned in pleasure.

The third finger entered his hole, bringing him more pleasure than before. Stretching him to the fullest but fingers alone wasn't enough to satisfy his wanton body. He needed something more, something bigger... and longer.

"Ahhh… Asami please… I need… Hnnn… I want your… " Akihito pleaded desperately.

"Akihito, I can't give you what you want if you don't speak clearly,"

"I want you to drive your f*cking cock into me! Nnn!"

Unable to wait any longer, Asami thrust hard into him from behind, hitting his sweet spot in an instant.

"Mphh.. you're so big Asami. F*ck me, f*ck me hard," the boy moaned.

"As you wish my pet," he lifted his lover's legs higher, entering him deeper.

"Oh god! I love you cock. Harder!"

"I love it when you talk dirty, Akihito,"

Asami's hands crept to the front to play with Akihito's erect nipples. Twisting and licking them occasionally, making the moaning boy more excited than before. The sensations of the hands on his nipples and the large member pounding into him mercilessly made his mind hazy. Sensing that his boy is almost at his limit, Asami snaked his hand from the boy's nipple to stroke his hardened member making his lover purr with pleasure. Akihito's world is narrowed down to the sensations on his sensitive spots. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He needed release. Asami stroked his member faster, in sync with his thrusts bringing the both of them to completion.

"Ahh… Asami!" Akihito's body shook. He held on to his lover tightly, fingernails digging into the smooth broad back. Asami grunts as he released his load into his lover. The both of them were tangled in a sweaty mess on the sofa. Welts began to form on Asami's back where Akihito dug in his fingernails. Akihito is still trying to catch his breath from the mind blowing orgasm.

"You sure have an effective way of marking your lover, Akihito," Asami whispered into Akihito's ears.

"Huh?" the boy looked confused.

Smirking, Asami turned to show his back to his lover. Akihito gasps in surprise, touching the welts on Asami's back. He bent over and gave each welt a gentle kiss.

"I--- I'm sorry Asami! I really am!" he quickly apologized.

"You are going to pay with you body tonight, my dear Akihito…"

"Noooo!! Mphh…"

Akithito's protest were silenced with a passionate kiss.

***The next morning***

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Akithito screamed in horror.

"What's the matter, Akihito?" Asami asked quizzically.

"What happened to my Vaseline? Why is it half gone?"

"Oh, that… I couldn't find anything to lubricate you, so I used that. I didn't know that Vaseline has so many uses. We should use that on our next round of sex," Asami smirked at his lover's reactions.

Akihito's face turned beet red.

* * *

A/N : This is my first time writing something erotic. Hope I did ok. I'd like to know what you think of it. Negative or positive comments are welcomed! XD

Cross-posted on yamane_ayano livejournal community. :)


End file.
